Wolfstar's Story: Allegiances
This is the allegiances for Wolfstar's Story. I'm putting it in a seperate page because some people don't want to read the whole allegiances before they read the story ThunderClan! Leader: Shimmerstar—Silver tabby she-cat with a thick, glossy pelt Apprentice, Jaypaw—Energetic long-legged black tom with blue eyes Deputy: Grassleaf—Tortoiseshell tom with piercing pale yellow eyes Apprentice, Spottedpaw—Spotted blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Streamwater—Gray-blue tabby she-cat with unusual gray eyes Warriors: Swiftwind—Cream tabby tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Rowanpaw—Black tom with amber eyes Lionfoot—Dappled golden tom with huge paws Apprentice, Flamepaw—Dark red tom with amber eyes Sunfire—Handsome orange tom with green eyes Apprentice, Firepaw—Bright ginger tabby tom with blue eyes Oakstripe—Striped brown tabby tom with green eyes Foxtail—Mottled reddish brown tom with a very long tail Mousecreek—Gray-brown tom with small ears Icefrost—White she-cat with a pink nose Larkwing—Speckled creamy brown she-cat with a short, stumpy tail Queens: Cloudpelt—Fluffy pure white she-cat with enormous bright blue eyes, mother of Sunfire’s kits: Flykit (Very pale gray-and-white tabby tom with long whiskers) and Wolfkit (Silver tabby she-cat with a bushy tail) Rosestem—Dark orange she-cat with a pink-orange ear, mother of Grassleaf’s kits: Willowkit (Pale gray she-cat with large ears), Olivekit (Dark tortoiseshell tom with white patches), Leafkit (Dark brown tabby tom with two light brown paws), and Fallowkit (Pale brown she-cat with a pinkish gray tail) Mapleberry—Pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, expecting Grassleaf’s kits Elders: Creeksky—Very old solid gray tom with green eyes Other Clans ShadowClan Leader: Yellowstar—Strikingly black tom with distinctive golden ears Deputy: Tigertail—Dark brown tom with thick black rings around his tail Apprentice, Russetpaw—Pale orange tabby she-cat with a long scar along her flank Medicine Cat: Webfrost—Pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Beechpaw—Skinny gray she-cat with tortoiseshell spots Warriors: Barkmouse—Battle-scarred brown tom with blue eyes Blossomfur—Dark cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Tailpaw—Striped gold tabby tom with pale green eyes Bristlestem—Ginger tabby tom with fur that sticks out at all angles Swallowfeather—Black she-cat with golden eyes Apprentice, Petalpaw—Rose-cream she-cat with beautiful dark blue eyes Sneezewhisker—Black tom with fur that stubbornly stands on its end Badgerheart—Broad-shouldered black-and-white tom with amber eyes Darksky—Black she-cat with white ears, white front paws, and a white -tipped tail Tanglepelt—Gray tabby tom with a thick, knotted pelt Queens: Cherryflower—Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Barkmouse’s kit: Marshkit (Gray tabby tom with brown flecks) Splashpool—Spotted gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bristlestem’s kits: Shadekit (Night black tom with a narrow face) and Brackenkit (Bright ginger she-cat with dark orange splashes) Elders: Rabbitleap—Brown tabby tom with amber eyes Sweetpetal—Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes WindClan Leader: Blizzardstar—Mottled white tom with green eyes Deputy: Pebblenose—Stout gray tabby tom with golden eyes Medicine Cat: Brambleleaf—Dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes Warriors: Runningwish—Swift black tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Frostpaw—White she-cat with green eyes Snowgorse—White she-cat with green eyes Thistlefang—Gray and white tom with blue eyes Gorsepetal—Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Littlepaw—Small gold tabby she-cat with blue eyes Larchwillow—Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Toadleap—Black and white tom with amber eyes Poolwater—Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice, Dapplepaw—Dappled brown she-cat with blue eyes Onetail—Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Owlpaw—Gray tom with brown fur around his eyes Queens: Smallfish—Small mottled gray she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Blizzardstar’s kits: Graykit (Gray she-kit with amber eyes), Hickorykit (Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes), and Dovekit (Pale gray she-cat with green eyes) Sorrelberry—Tortoiseshell she-cat with ice blue eyes, mother of Runningwish’s kit: Pigeonkit (Dark gray tabby tom with a tortoiseshell patch on his chest Heatherflower—Heavily pregnant brown she-cat with purple eyes, expecting Thistlefang’s kits Elders: Woollyfur—Long-haired white tom with golden eyes Hareskip—Brown tabby tom with green eyes Brooksplash—Once-pretty mottled gray she-cat with pale blue eyes RiverClan Leader: Pinestar—Sleek black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy: Specklethorn—Dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Daisypetal—White she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Mudtail—Brown tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice, Cedarpaw—Dark gray tabby tom with a tortoiseshell underbelly Hopfoot—Frail white tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Rainpaw—Gray tom with one white paw Tallwillow—Long-legged ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Goldenpaw—Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes Ferngorse—Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes Leopardspots—Spotted golden she-cat with yellow eyes Mintleaf—Long-haired pale gray tom, blind in one eye Timberfur—Brown tom with amber eyes Echobird—Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Queens: Minnowsplash—Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Mudtail’s kits: Reedkit (Brown tom with amber eyes), Softkit (Long-furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes), and Birdkit (Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes) Meadowsky—Gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Hopfoot’s kits Elders: Ravenwing—Black tom with green eyes Tawnyflight—Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes